Not so Alice in Wonderland
by WhiteOwl74
Summary: What if you were acussed of something you didn't do, by a Pokemon bent on revenge for the abandonment she accused you of. That happened to Violet Dusk, and she will never forget the events that transpired. My first Creepypasta, this one's for you PokeShadow! a.k.a PicassaLovesPokemon . Rated T for blood.


**Not so Alice in Wonderland**

**This is my first Creepypasta, and the first of many I hope. Thank you to PicassalovesPoke for inspiring me with her own Creepypastas. This is dedicated to her, for giving me an idea I for my Creepypasta.**

**What would happen if you lived your life only to be accused of a terrible crime you didn't do, by someone who calls you their former best friend? This is the story of Violet Dusk, and how a mistaken identity led her to almost dying.**

I grinned as I headed for Mt. Koronet, the tallest peak in Sinnoh. I had only just started my journey and so much had happened since I left home. I had not one, but three Pokemon and we were going to explore all over the world together. But I didn't realize that my trip was going to take a turn for the worst shortly.

Just before nightfall, I let out my Pokémon, Pen my Piplup, Starla the Starly, and Chuck the Bidoof. After a brief Poké pile right on me, all four of us ate dinner before I pulled out my sleeping bag. As I lay down and drifted off, Starla perched on a branch above us with Chuck and Pen nestled next to me. I fell asleep, yet I woke up into my worst nightmare.

Everything around me was a deep black and there were objects all scattered around me. Something about this dream made me shiver and I glanced down. A scream built up inside me but nothing came out. A broken doll, it's cloth face scribbled on and torn, the once frilly dress ruined and stained a dark red-brown. It's painted eyes were solid red in color and they gazed at me with such hate and loathing, despite its huge smile, I began to tremble.

_You abandoned me, _a female voice hissed from in the darkness. I spun around, searching for the source of the sound.

"Who's there?" I asked nervously.

_We were best friends, we would do everything together, then you _abandoned _me, not even looking back, _the voice called out again, this time sounding like nails going down a chalkboard.

"Who are you? Where are you?"

_I can't believe you've forgotten your best friend, Alice. You used to host tea parties and I was the guest of honor. You used to push me on the swing. You took me to Sunnyshore and we played on the beach for hours._

"Alice? But my name's Violet," I argued to the voice.

_LIES! Just like the lies you would feed me all the time. "I love you, I'll never let you go, you're my best friend," you used to say. _

The source of the voice was seething in rage and red glowing eyes appeared in front of my face. I screamed and fell over. Something landed on my chest. I looked into the red eyes of the speaker.

It had a cloth body made of grey material, a short spikey yellow tail on its back. A golden zipper mouth stretched across its face in a leering smile. A Banette.

_Hello again, Alice. Did you miss me? _The Banette asked wickedly before holding up a photo for me to see. I almost gasped at it.

It showed a little black haired girl with green eyes grinning with the broken doll clutched in her hands, but it wasn't broken. Its brown hair was shiny and in bouncy curls, blue eyes sparkling, it little white dress bright and clean. This doll had a smile on its face, much unlike the one that lay next to me. The girl…She looked a lot like me…But…

The Banette grinned again and cooed, _Oh Alice, you don't know how long it's been. But we can continue our tea party once again, just like always. And the Mad Hatter and the White Buneary are all here just for you._

Black bindings shot out from the darkness and tied around my wrists and ankles. I fought and struggled, but the black ropes coiled tightly together. They lifted me into the air before roughly dropping me down on a chair that had not been there before. I whimpered and the bindings latched onto the arms and legs of the chair. The Banette laughed, like it was all a game, set the broken doll on my lap, and shoved the chair and me forward. Everything faded from my view.

When I came to, I found myself still being pushed in the chair but I was now wearing a blue dress and white apron. I could feel an enormous bow on top of my hair.

_Oh Arceus, _I thought. _I look like Alice in Wonderland._

The blackness faded away into a solid blood red color to reveal a table set for four. Two dolls sat on chairs, one limply drifting to the side while the other lay slumped on the table. One had a large green hat and the other was a white Buneary with a little pocket watch that hung from his jacket.

_Oh this won't do, _the Banette sang. It snapped its figures and more black ropes shot out and straightened the dolls, so that they faced us. They might have been smiling, but it was hard to tell with red-brown stains on them and they seemed to be leering at me, enjoying my horror and pain. _Much better._

She shoved my seat to the front of the table and climbed onto the empty chair next to me. She smirked at me and expressed, _Well, here we are again, Alice. Another little tea party with all your closest friends. And it's going to go on for a _long_ time, the party may _never_ stop!_

I fought and said, "But my name isn't Alice! I'm Violet!"

_Did you hit your head or something, Alice? _The Banette asked with a mocking coo. _I'd know you anywhere, Alice. How could I forget your green eyes and those silly freckles all over your face?_

"I might look like that girl in the picture, but that's not me!" I screamed.

The Banette looked at me coldly. She snapped her fingers again and more ropes shot out and gagged me. I let out muffled shouts and screams as I struggled to remove myself.

_Manners, Alice, no yelling at the table. But not a problem. I even made your favorites! _She grabbed a tarnished teapot in the center and poured a red liquid into my teacup. My heart shuddered. The blood sloshed around in the cup as the Banette dumped sugar into it and stirred.

_Here you go! _She sang, holding up the disgusting brew to me. She seemed to have forgotten that I was bound and gagged. I was relieved until she snapped her fingers again, the gag lifting and another black string shout out towards her. It then morphed into a black clawed hand and daintily accepted the cup before moving towards me. Banette ignored its path and poured her own cup before stirring it around.

I shook my head and said, "I'm not thirsty." I eyed the cup warily, not wanting the blood.

_What kind of tea party would it be if you didn't drink tea? _Banette asked before unzipping her lip. I gasped and waited for her soul to come rushing out of her body, but it didn't. Instead, she sipped at the blood in her cup until nothing was left and zipped herself up.

My mouth just hung open for a minute before the cup shoved into my face. I closed my mouth and shook my head.

_You'll drink it, _the Banette said forcibly. Two more black string grabbed my head, yanking my mouth open as the cup poured. I gasped and coughed as the blood flowed over my tongue and furiously spat it out. Gagging and coughing, I didn't notice the Banette standing next to me.

_That's not good party manners, _she noted, before dabbing at the blood on my face, cleaning up the spilled red liquid from my chin and cheeks. There was nothing to do about the blood spilled on the blue dress. _Say thank you Alice, _she expressed as she finished wiping my face.

I contemplated for a moment before saying, "Thank you."

The Banette leaned in closer to me and pressed something cold and metallic against my right cheek. I froze as I could see the object from the corner of eyes. Lovely, the Banette had hold of a knife.

_You welcome, for that, and for this. _She pressed it harder on my cheek and a dull pain seared up as she brought the blade downward. Blood trickled as I sat still as a statue, the broken doll still perched on my lap as the Banette eased the knife off my cheek.

"This…this is only a nightmare, this isn't real, this isn't real," I mumbled.

_What happens in nightmares tends to happen for real, _the Banette said, calmly cleaning her blade with the same napkin she used to clean my face.

My eyes teared up again. "Why are you doing this?"

Her eyes shot up to glare at me. _Oh Alice, this is my revenge._

"What did I do?"

_What did I do? _She mimicked in a pathetic tone, sugary sweet. Her eyes hardened. _You left me there, all that time ago. You _abandoned_ me. Now I'm letting you feel the pain I felt as I lay there, alone and surrounded by glass that cut and tore my body. But don't worry, I'm not that vicious. I'll do each cut I received, one by one instead of all at once, like you did. I'm not that cruel. It's funny, though, _she said with a smirk, _I have more humanity than the human. Image that._

"I keep telling you, I'm not Alice. I'm Violet!" I looked at her, trying for her to see sense. She looked at me funny, then seemed to think it through a bit, her eyes widening with the possibility that I wasn't whoever Alice was.

_I…I…I… _The Banette grabbed her head and shook all over. _No. No! NO! You ARE Alice! We had such fun times before! And then you left me in that wreck! I saw you being taken away by those people! I thought you were coming right back, but you never did! I got swept up in the garbage and dropped into the dump, but I didn't stop hoping for you to come back! Only after what felt like forever did my belief wane…You abandoned me! _

_A wreck? _I wondered as the Banette picked up her knife again, perhaps contemplating adding another scar to my face.

_The one mark on your cheek needs a match, _she expressed, the black bonds tightening again. She turned my head slightly, before lifting her knife once more.

"Wait," I whispered. She gave me a glare before setting the knife aside. "You said a wreck. What kind of wreck?"

_Arceus Alice, you're pathetic. The _train_ wreck! We were going to visit your grandparents with your father; your mom was expecting her new baby. The whole way you told me you were afraid that the baby was going to replace you. Before we got to that town, the train flipped or something. There was a lot of screaming and you lay there, coughing blood all over me. Then those people in their white clothes came and took you and your daddy away. I was left there, in a pile of shattered glass that cut my cloth body…_

She continued to go on about the pain of lying there without her beloved friend while I sat there silent.

_The train wreck, _she'd said. I looked like the girl in the picture…A thought came to my mind and my heart grew sad.

"Alice didn't abandon you," I said aloud to the Banette, who glared at me.

_Yes you did!_

"No, she didn't. I'm not Alice, I'm Violet…Her little sister."

_Sister? _The Banette looked at me utterly confused. The knife shook slightly. I went on.

"I used to have a sister, but I never met her. My family was going to visit my grandparents, but Mom stayed behind because she was having me. My father and Alice left to go. Mom said she left with her doll." Banette's grip tightened on the knife again. "…Like you said, there was a train wreck. The men who took Alice away were part of an emergency crew. And…The reason because Alice didn't come back…Alice died that same day."

Silence echoed around us as the Banette stared with shocked eyes. The knife slipped from her grip and she shook her head, her zippered lips forming a false smile.

_No Alice, silly Alice. You left me there…_Her eyes widened with this new information. She shook her head again, much faster and harder than before. _No! Alice wouldn't just….She left me there! She didn't die! She just! You just! You…You… _She trailed off and looked into my eyes, and saw the grief in my eyes, and realized I wasn't lying. She screamed in pain and sadness, clutching her head as she shook it more. The binding faded and suddenly snapped, freeing me. I leaped up and looked around.

The tea party table was cracking across the surface and the teapot shattered, spraying blood everywhere, soaking the dolls in it. Then those awful dolls disappeared like wisps of smoke. The red turned black then orange, then a thousand different others. I looked at the Banette who still clutched her head and screamed. With every scream, something shattered or the area would go fuzzy. She was losing control, her tea party ruined because of an unexpected guest. Me.

My instinct told me to run, to never look back. But then what kind of person would I be? I'd be just like a real person who had abandoned their doll like she had thought Alice, my big sister, had. I shouldered my courage and went towards her.

She was rocking furiously, screeching as something else shattered or broke. I kept walking, that ridiculous blue dress soaked through with blood and black gunk. I reached her and bent down. She glanced up and her zippered mouth contorted into a scowl.

_Go away! You ruined everything! You lie! _But her eyes were begging and pleading, wanting me to stay. And I did something I'm never going to forget.

I got down and hugged the demon doll.

She pressed herself against me and sobbed, tears spilling from her eyes. Her body racked with each gasping breathes and I held her comfortingly. The area around use slowly faded back to black as she calmed down. She stopped crying until only sniffles were the things I heard. She looked up from my arms, grief and tears in her eyes.

_How long?_

I didn't need to ask what she meant.

"Twelve years."

She sniffled again and burrowed into my arms again. And so I lay curled up there, a Ghost-type embracing me for comfort as I did the same. Memories that were not mine flooded through my mind, images of a little girl that looked so much like me giggling and playing with her precious dolly. Doing cartwheels on the grass, the little doll not lying too far away. A night in a tree house, listening to the same girl reading aloud from Alice and Wonderland; hundreds of scenes of tea parties with the girl wearing enormous hats; playing make-believe where ever they went. And the final image, sitting on the girl's lap as she gazed out the window, upset about the new baby sibling she would have, worried she'd be replaced by her. Just before the train flipped over she said, "But it isn't going to happen. Mommy and Daddy will love me just the same." She poked at her doll gently and giggled, "My lil sissy'll love you too!"

Blackness spread over me and I looked down to the Banette and together, we wept tears. Hers for the loss of her best friend and mine for the sister I never knew.

…

"Piplup!"

I shot up, gasping, finally awake from the nightmare and looked at my team. Pen was standing up looking worriedly at me face and Starla and Chuck looked horrified.

"What?" I asked, lifting my hand up to my face. I froze as I traced a small, thin scar.

_What happens in nightmares tends to happen for real, _the Banette had said while she cut my face with the knife.

I smiled at the creepy memory. Yes, it still haunted me and scared me, but it was a reminder of the time I had learned about my sister. I could only wonder what had happened to the Banette.

_They're really worried about you, _a voice said in my mind. I spun around to find Banette leaning up against a tree, her arms behind her head with a soft smile on her face.

My Pokémon started to freak out, Pen jumping in front of me to protect, but I grinned.

"I wondered if we would meet again."

_Never doubt when you're never sure about, Violet. I have to be in close proximity to cause that kind of nightmare._

_Violet. _This was the first time she had said my real name. I got up and patted Chuck on his head and scooped up Pen as Starla flapped onto my shoulder.

"So…What's going to happen to you?"

She raised an eyebrow. _Really? I drag you into a nightmare dimension, knock you out, stuff you into an Alice dress, shove you into a chair, slice your face, AND nearly implode the area where we were both at. All because you look so much like your sister. And you STILL are caring about what happens to me?! _She grinned and nodded. _I like that, Vi._

"Well of course I'd worry, you were my sister's best friend, and even if you went all psycho on me, I know you still care about her."

_I just have a funny way of showing it, _Banette agreed with a nod. She then frowned. _But really, I haven't thought about anything, but revenge for the last ten years or so. Never thought about what I would do after…Maybe go off on my own for a bit? _Her voice trailed off as I continued.

"…Or you could join up with us for a journey," I said, holding up a Poké Ball. Pen tried to protest, but I ignored him. I held it out to her. "I know you thought she abandoned you, but I can promise that neither Alice nor I would abandon you know. But I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Banette looked at the Poké Ball then at me, before grinning. She touched the little button in the center and went in without a fuss. Three shakes later, Banette had officially become part of my team.

I let her out and we shared a hug. I looked at her with a smile before I had to ask something awkward.

"Um…I feel like I should know this, but I don't…What's your name?"

_Alice used to call me Marion, _she answered simply.

"Then you're forever Marion, to me and the world. And always Alice."

Marion became a great asset to my team, forming bonds of friendship with all my other Pokémon, who learned to trust her after a while. Marion found a passion in preforming contests and she adored it when the crowd cheered as she performed to her heart's content. She sometimes still confused me with my sister, but I told her it was fine. She eventually got it right.

What started out as a nightmare with a creature bent on hate, ended up a happy story, full of friendship and happiness. And I hope that we can all live happily ever after. Oh, but no more tea parties. I will never go to one again as long as I live and well on into the next. That one was enough for me for a _long_ time.


End file.
